jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs
Current Unpatched Glitches/Bugs The following are known bugs and glitches in Jailbreak: * Rthro Noclip Glitch: '''To do this glitch, you need the Knights of Redcliff package and the Rthro Animation Pack, both of which are free. Walk up to a wall in first person, look all the way up, and spam-shoot the shotgun. This glitch works almost anywhere, but it may take a while to perform. * '''Rthro Speed Glitch: If you have the Magma Fiend Rthro package on, you can crouch and you will be able to move throughout the map while crouching. This is similar to the patched Snowman glitch, except you can only move backwards. * Hospital Glitch: 'When you get off the ambulance underneath the Hospital, you will get stuck inside the roof. You can spam crouch to get out. * 'Visitors Building Noclip Glitch: '''If you spam click C while jumping on the window at the visitors area, you will "noclip" through the window. * '''Ragdoll Bug: '''On laggy servers, when you enter or leave a vehicle, you will do a sitting motion, flop on the ground, and will not exit or leave the vehicle for some seconds. '''Unfortunately, this glitch has been observed to affect everyone on the server. * Vehicle Bounce Bug: 'On lower-end devices or internet, when you drive a car such as a Bugatti, Lamborghini, or Ferrari; the car will repeatedly bounce and shake. On PC, the player can fix this by closing all tabs on their web browser (Or lowering their Roblox graphics.) * '''Floating Objects Bug: '''On large servers, unanchored Roblox objects in ''Jailbreak tend to fall very slowly, such as vehicles, money, Police corpse drops, and anything that is unanchored. This is most commonly caused from Roblox lag issues due to Jailbreak being complex and large in size. Most of the issues have been fixed now but it is still present on Jailbreak. * '''Apartment Glitch: '''In the apartment that costs $7,500 in-game cash, crawl and jump on the bed. You will glitch on top of the ceiling. * '''Donut Instant Heal Glitch: '''When you are at low health and eating a donut, spam click the donut and instead of the donut healing 20% of your health, it should heal you up completely. * '''Having The Riot Shield As A Prisoner Glitch: First, purchase the SWAT Gamepass. Next, be a prisoner, remember your cell location, and become a cop. Finally, get the Riot Shield and put it in your drawer. Switch to a prisoner, and take your Riot Shield out of the drawer. If you get arrested, you will not lose your shield. You can only use it if you die. * Noclip Glitch: '''If you get a Shotgun and walk up to a wall (thin walls work best) and look up while rotating your camera left and right, you can noclip through the wall. Your camera shouldn't be in first person or third person, it should be in the middle, where you can your character should start to have a faded look. This glitch WILL take a while, and it works best on laggy servers. * '''Noclip Glitch V2: If you obtain a Riot Shield, walk up to a wall, and equip it, your head will get stuck. You may noclip. * Vehicle Under The Map Bug: 'Sometimes vehicles can glitch under the map when you enter causing you to fall out of the world and die instantly. This glitch is more commonly seen by the Wraith, Pickup Truck, and Bugatti. * '''Car Controlling Glitch: '''If you get into the passenger seat of a vehicle and press backspace, you can control the car. * '''Car Ragdoll Glitch: '''Sometimes when you exit a vehicle, you ragdoll on the ground. * 'Garage Glitch: '''If you drive with enough speed into the garage, your vehicle will bounce off the back wall and bounce out of the garage before the door can close. The garage GUI shows up while you are outside of the garage, thus allows you to customize your car outside. However, you won’t be able to move until you click “Exit Garage,” so this glitch is not very beneficiary due to the fact that you have to drive all the way to the garage, and the point of the Mobile Garage Gamepass is to customize on the spot. A Bugatti or a fast car is recommended to perform this glitch. * '''Double Assist Glitch: '''If the driver and the passenger of a vehicle switch places after a museum robbery, both clients will get the robbery assist. * '''Teleport Glitch: '''When you rob the Jewelry Store and you reach the top floor with the doors, walk through any door, and walk back into the Jewelry Store. Wait a bit and you will be teleported near the Bugatti. This will only work if you are the only one inside the Jewelry Store. * '''Double Death Glitch: Sometimes when you die, you'll die again when you respawn. * Spawn With Weapons Glitch: If you go to Police Station 1, or 2, and you get arrested while a weapon on the wall is within pickup range, spam-click the weapon on the wall and do not stop until you spawn in your cell. If done correctly, you will spawn in your cell with the gun in your inventory. * Low Health Death Glitch: '''Sometimes, due to server lag, when you obtain low health, the death screen will appear; but you were actually just low on health. This glitch has turned into an easy way to rob the Bank or Jewelry Store, as after you respawn you receive your robbery cash and bounty. * '''No Fall Damage Glitch: '''If you jump out of a Helicopter or off the Jewelry Store roof, then quickly after the parachute activates switch teams, then you'll be immune to fall damage, even if you get arrested, die, or switch teams. You can fix this glitch by rejoining a different server. * '''Short ATV/Volt Bike Driver Glitch: Sometimes your character will appear short when driving the ATV and Volt Bike. * Invisible Driver Glitch: This ONLY works for the Dirtbike and ATV. if you park one of these two vehicles in front of the door to the green $2,000 apartment near the Jewelry Store, rent the apartment, and then keep entering and exiting the apartment while spamming E to enter the said vehicle, you'll eventually see yourself ragdolled outside or inside the apartment, but you'll be able to control one of the two vehicles and no one could see you. * Criminal Glitch: '''Sometimes, criminals will have a white name tag instead of red, which means you're neutral, so you can't be arrested or killed. This means you are a Criminal and a Police officer at the same time. This means you can rob anything other than the Bank, and you cannot be killed or arrested. If you can get ahold of handcuffs, then you can arrest people as well. The only problem is that you cannot shoot innocent prisoners. This glitch can be fixed by leaving the server. * '''Spinning Vehicle Glitch: When you crash into another car or a building, sometimes you will start spinning rapidly. You will either be launched into the air or stop spinning entirely. A Model3 or Mclaren is recommended for this glitch to work, as it’s the lightest vehicle in the game, making it easy to glitch. * Warp Prevention Glitch: While driving a Dirtbike into the Bank while the doors are open or during a robbery, you can stay inside the Bank when the robbery ends. * Walk Handcuffed Bug: '''Prisoners sometimes are found walking around in the arrested position, with their arms behind their backs. * '''ATV Wall Climbing Glitch: Have an ATV with an Level 3+ and have raised or high suspension, then put your back wheels to a building at about a 45° angle. (this takes time to master). Finally when you are on the building keep pressing S to go up. Asimo3089 has decided to keep this glitch. Tip: Back into the wall at an angle (roughly 45 degrees works well, but experiment around). When one of the back wheels makes contact, quickly switch direction to counteract the angle. This will help to start the climb. * Volcano Criminal Base Spawn: 'Sometimes, when you spawn at the Volcano Criminal Base, you will spawn on top of the volcano instead of inside. * '''Out of The Map Glitch: '''Sometimes, when joining a new game or switching teams, you spawn under the map. This is caused by an unknown reason. *'Morph Glitch: 'This glitch only works on the Dirtbike and the Porsche. To morph, press "C" to crouch right before you press "E" to enter the vehicle. If done correctly on the Dirtbike, you will find yourself upside down while driving it. If done correctly for the Porsche, only your head and some of your hands will show up. * '''Flying Dirtbike Glitch: '''First, purchase the snowman package on the Roblox Catalog, then perform the “Morph” glitch on the Dirtbike, after doing so, you should see the bike hovering above the ground when you move it around. To fly higher, ramp off something and spam V to stay in the air. You can control the vehicle like normally, but you have to spam V. * 'Prison Jumpsuit Glitch: '''Sometimes in a laggy server or a poor device, you can't change out of your prison jumpsuit at a criminal base after you escape, forcing you to kill yourself to remove it or to just keep it on. * '''Prisoner With Police Items Glitch: '''If you are killed as a cop by arresting an innocent prisoner, and quickly switch teams to prisoner before being teleported to your cell, you will spawn in your cell as a prisoner, but with a taser and handcuffs. * '''Vehicle Crashing Glitch: '''To do this glitch, get a car (preferably a fast one), and drive it. While you're driving, exit the vehicle while it's accelerating. Then, get another vehicle and drive into the bumper of the vehicle that you just exited. If done correctly, the vehicle you're in should fly back. * '''Invisibility Glitch: '''Simply you get a glider and a weapon, and spam the 2 items while jumping, and glitch into the ground. Then equip weapon, and walk out and troll. Video instructions are here. It makes you invisible only on your screen. * '''Free Mobile Garage Glitch: '''With any vehicle, go to the Garage, then, when you enter, reset your character. After that, when you spawn, the Garage menu will still show on your screen. Then, go to any vehicle and customize your vehicle without going to the Garage. (NOTE: This will only works one time. If you want to do this glitch again, repeat the instructions). View video instructions here. * '''ATV Double-Rider Glitch: This occurs if you are driving the ATV and you have a second person get on as the passenger. This can cause one or two of the ATV's wheels to get stuck in the ground, which does reduce the vehicle's speed (while having the passenger on it). If the passenger gets off and you (as the driver) press the V button, the vehicle will return to normal. * Silent Helicopter Glitch: If you enter a Helicopter, try to equip an item just about ten milliseconds after pressing “E”, then sometimes the Helicopter will be silent. This is a poorly tested glitch, so not a lot of information is available. If done incorrectly, this could result in the Equipped Items In A Vehicle Glitch. * Freeze Punch Glitch: 'When the server freezes for you and you lag, and punch the same Jewelry box a lot of times, You can get max money in the Jewelry Store, and a lot of glass particles will show up on top of the Jewelry box. '(This glitch can only happen if your server ping is laggy) (This glitch can also happen on other games with certain tasks like killing a player 5 times once while in freezing lag) * Flying Car Glitch: '''Get a Glider, and go to any vehicle, and when you see the E to enter the driver seat, press Spacebar, Left Click, and E. Your car will glitch underground, but then it will start flying around the map. To fly higher, go on a ramp and it will keep going until it slowly touches the ground again. If you look down and touch the ground completely, the car will flip and stop gliding, so you have to get another glider again. * '''Train Flinging Glitch: '''Sometimes when you open the vault, you will get flung onto the side of the open red boxcar. A way to avoid this is to run backwards right after the vault is opened. * '''Multi-Spawn Glitch: '''Go on the switch team menu, select police, and spam confirm, and how many times you clicked confirm is how many times you will spawn. Can be useful during Cell Time. * '''Arrested For No Reason Glitch: '''If you pickpocket a cop in the Prison, you can be arrested. Once you respawn, a cop can sometimes still arrest you even if you did nothing to deserve the arrest. This can only happen once. * '''Bank Vault Open Glitch: '''Sometimes the metal door and the vault in the Bank is already open for you, and not other people. * '''Protected criminal glitch: Sometimes if a criminal or a prisoner will have high server ping, it will cause them to be invincible to all arrests. * High Lag SWAT Van Glitch: '''Sometimes if the SWAT Van is driven by a laggy player, it will cause anything to fling away when touched, This glitch can even make the Monster Truck fling away. * '''Cops In Museum Glitch: To do this aim your helicopter rope on the hole, get in the passenger seat and press G and jump out to try to arrest criminals. * Spawning On The Criminal Base Roof Glitch: Sometimes, when you respawn, you will spawn above the spot you were supposed to spawn. This especially works when you spawn at the Volcano Criminal Base as a criminal. * Entering The Museum While It's Closed Glitch: '''To do this, you must have a Blackhawk or a Helicopter. Then, activate your rope and try to glitch the rope at a window (The back window works the best). After that get inside the rope and you are inside the Museum. * '''Noclip Glitch: This glitch requires a Dirtbike. To do this, spam your weapons and enter the driver's seat and exit and keep spamming until after you exit. if done correctly, your body should look split. You can noclip into the jewellery store, the bank, and outside of the museum. To climb up the museum you need the zombie animation package. * Helicopter Infinite Height Glitch: 'To do this, get a helicopter, bring a friend, find a hill, and let your friend shoot down your helicopter. While it is being shot down, go straight to the hill, and the helicopter will go higher than the maximum height you can go. * '''Police Shooting Glitch: '''This glitch rarely occurs, if you shoot an police officer you can get arrested and get a similar notification as the one if you try to arrest a prisoner. * '''Museum Noclip Glitch: '''To do this, you will to do the Bag Glitch. After that, complete the laser puzzle and go between the corner and money bag and spam crouch, this may take some attempts. Make sure you are zoomed in for spam crawl and face the lever * '''Museum Item Duplication Glitch: '''To do this, two players must grab the same item at nearly the exact same time. If successful, both players will receive the item. * '''Criminal Bank Closure Glitch: '''Very rarely, the bank robbery will end as a criminal because a criminal entered the vault. This glitch is also accompanied by the bank GUI still being on your screen but unable to collect the bank cash. * '''Equipped Item While Crouching Glitch: '''To do this glitch, rapidly equip the item continuously. Then while doing that, crouch. To do this glitch easier, rapidly click equip 2 items continuously and then while doing that crouch. * '''Look Like A Cop Glitch: ' When arrested as a criminal (or guilty prisoner), quickly switch teams to a cop. If done correctly, you will spawn at your cell in about 10 seconds with a Taser and Handcuffs * '''Semi-Auto Weapons Glitch: If you use an auto clicker with the Rifle/AK-47 while spamming/tapping the E key on Helicopter Rope really fast, the Rifle/AK-47 will become semi-automatic, and not shoot fully automatic. (You need a very fast tapping finger and/or an auto clicker to do this glitch). * Auto-Lag Noclip Glitch: '(NOTE): This only works for laggy computers. To do this glitch, put your graphics to the max and make sure you are at an FPS between 9-15. Now look up, pull out a shotgun, and hold W while sprinting and rotate your camera then you should noclip through the wall. This also works for the Bank, Jewelry Store and Museum! It should also work for all doors/walls/gates. * '''Museum Bag Glitch:'To do this, rob the Museum. Take the flashlight at the Radio Tower. If you take it, your bag will disappear. This is very useful when use guns to escape camping cops outside the Museum. * '''Jewelry Store Teleport Glitch: '''When robbing the Jewelry Store, walk out of the door, the quickly go back in. You will be teleported near the Bugatti. This can be a useful if your car despawns or if cops are camping your vehicle, especially if you own the Bugatti. * '''Speed Boost Glitch: '''To make this glitch work, you need a dune buggy. Then, go backwards then go forward and it will go super fast. * '''The Buggy Glitch: '''Drive with the dune buggy and spam V this will make you go really fast up on the hill. * '''See Through Everthing Glitch: '''First, you need need a volt bike. Then, drive it near the Museum. Climb up the ladder on the roof. When you fall, press E at the same time then get out. Now you're able to see everything inside. To fix this, simply get in any car and you'll be normal. ''Patched Glitches/Bugs:'' * '''Loading Into The Game Bug: '''On some lower-end PCs and older devices, it might take an extend period of time to load into the game. This process can take 1-10 minutes to fully load the game which can frustrate players. Badimo stated that they are working on a patch for this bug but so far, no solution. Most of the loading bug has been caused by Roblox lag issues. This has been fixed in a recent bug fix update right before the 2 billion visits update. * '''Noclip Glitch: '''If you set an auto-clicker to 750 clicks per second and spammed it on any item except the AK-47 or the Rifle, you could walk through walls. Badcc patched it soon after it was discovered. * '''Museum Bag Glitch: '''You must have 2 items/weapons of any kind as a criminal, with the bag in the Museum. Then, reorder your hotbar and then your bag will be gone. You will still have the bag, though, and you can turn it in at the Volcano Criminal Base. It was patched in the Fall Update. * '''Enter Bank Without Keycard Glitch: '''After the alternate Bank exit was added in the One Billion Visits update, you could enter the bank by punching the exit next to the bank. It would open, and you could go inside, climb up on the door a little bit, and hold E to place the dynamite. You would then walk up the stairs to the green to start the robbery, and then you could rob. This was made harder to do in the Alien Update because it required more punches and now the player had to jump and punch. It was patched in the One Year update. * '''White Name Tag Glitch: '''Sometimes you may spawn with a white name tag. This means you are on both teams at the same time. You can rob, but you cannot be killed or arrested. If you get ahold of handcuffs, you can arrest hostile prisoners and criminals. This glitch can be fixed by leaving the server. This was patched in the One Year Update. * '''Snowman Noclip Glitch: '''If you have the Snow Gentleman package, you can glitch into thin walls. To do this, you must face the wall and scroll out. In third person, you should be facing the wall, and looking straight down at your character. Then press C to crouch. While crouching, make sure you are pressing S and continuously moving at the wall. Scroll in and keep pressing S. Press C again and when you scroll out, half of your body will be inside the wall. Scroll in and press W to go into the wall and glitch in. This is difficult and takes time to master, * '''Under Map Glitch: This glitch is performed by parking a helicopter inside a tunnel where the train will go through (E.g.: Train Tunnel 2.) Wait for the train to run into the helicopter and you will go under the map. * Cop Car Siren Glitch: '''This glitch occurs if your cop car is turned upside down. Once the car is turned upside down, your siren may get stuck inside the ground, causing the car to get stuck. Unfortunately, there is no way to fix it unless you have patience or catch a new car. * '''Snowman/Penguin Sliding Glitch: '''If you purchase the snowman or penguin package from the Roblox Catalog, then crouch, you should be able to go extremely fast (jump if it isn't working at first.) * '''Snowman/Penguin Sliding Glitch V2: '''Do the same glitch mentioned above, but sprint before crawling. This glitch was brought back by accident while attempting to patch the noclip glitch. * '''Collect Your Own Bounty Glitch: If you perform the “Robbing As A Cop” glitch on the Jewelry Store, after you collect your robbery cash, reset your character, you then should have collected your own bounty! * Camera Clip Glitch: While this is a problem with Roblox's camera system, it affects Jailbreak as well. If you walk into a corner and turn your camera to face your character so you can't see it and zoom in, you can clip into various places. * Vehicle Glitch: ''' Sometimes the function to enter the car doesn't work, especially with Dirtbike's and Mini Coopers, To fix it, the player can go to a different server. * '''Broken E-prompt Glitch V2: '''Occasionally when a criminal tries to break another criminal out of handcuffs, the E prompt to do so does not show up. (Prisoners cannot do this.) * '''Robbing As A Cop Glitch: '''This was one of the easiest glitches to master. If you switch teams to the police team after you collect your cash but BEFORE you go through the obstacles in the Jewelry Store, your money GUI will still be there on your screen. Turn it in at a criminal base to receive the cash you robbed from the Jewelry Store. This is an easy way to rob the Jewelry Store if there are too many cops waiting for you, or if the obstacles are too hard for you. (NOTE: This glitch won’t work on the Bank or Train as they have different money GUIs, it won’t work on the Donut Shop or Gas Station as they have don’t have money GUI'S and won't work on the Museum as it has KG (Kilograms) instead of money). * '''Equipped Item Inside Car Glitch: '''To make this glitch you have to use any car. Press E and the gun number in your inventory at the same time and you will be able to shoot in a car or helicopter. It is extremely difficult to do. Sadly, this glitch was patched on 8/14/18. * '''Never Get Arrested Glitch: '''To perform this you need to find a Helicopter or a BlackHawk, and deploy the rope. Before you get arrested, get to the rope. Once you are arrested, get on the rope, and wait 30 seconds. During this phase, you are innocent, and will automatically be escaped once 30 seconds is up. Video example here. * '''Noclip Glitch: You need an Idle Animation and if you get it to be a normal stiff animation (arms and legs straight) then you can noclip. * Unlimited Rocket Fuel Glitch:' '''To do this you must have a flashlight or a keycard and a vehicle (except aerial vehicles, the Volt Bike or Dune Buggy). Afterwards, press "E"and the hotbar number that your keycard or flashlight is in your inventory. If your fuel tank is gone this means you have unlimited rocket fuel. Video instruction here. Note: You used to need a flashlight or keycard, no other item will work. * '''Equipped Item Inside Car Glitch':''' '''To do this glitch you need a vehicle. Press E and the item/weapon hotbar number in your inventory at the same time and you will be able to use the item/shoot in the vehicle. It was extremely difficult to do. Unfortunately, this glitch was patched on 8/14/18. However, in the 9/30/18 update a feature was added that is very similar to this one. Go to Leaning Out Windows for more information. * '''Invisible Glitch: '''As you enter an aerial vehicle’s passenger seat, at the same time equip a weapon and then jump out, your character will then be invisible. Your character will stay invisible until you enter a vehicle. This was patched on 10/3/18. * '''Volcano Criminal Base Glitch: '''Use either a Monster Truck or a Wraith. Stop your vehicle in front of the front entrance gate and jump out (if using the Wraith, jump out of the minigunner seat). You will be inside the volcano. This is a good camping place for criminals or cops. Trivia * Most of these glitches are not supposed to be in the game, but help out the players by sometimes giving them an advantage. Category:Gameplay